


Bolide

by captaineifersucht



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/pseuds/captaineifersucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam leaves his comfort zone for Nigel's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibalsketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/gifts).



> For my bff, hannibalsketches' birthday!!

**Bolide:** _An exceptionally bright meteor; particularly, a fireball that is audible._

It was terribly embarrassing, Adam thought. He could feel his cheeks heating up in the way that only happened around Nigel. As he walked down the hallway, he barely resisted the urge to adjust himself again.

He hesitated at the doorway to their living room, peering around the white trim. Nigel was relaxing on the sofa, baby blue shirt tight on his biceps with the top button undone. There was a cigarette hanging from his lips, a bottle of beer on the coffee table where his feet were propped up. Adam wanted to be that calm, that unaffected by everything. He envied how Nigel allowed the world around him to wash over him. Adam couldn’t stand the smallest of changes to his environment.

Wearing lace panties was a rather large change. 

Adam liked the cotton boxer-briefs he normally wore. Nigel liked them too, or at least well enough. But he knew that tonight was different from a normal day as well. 

On his birthday, Adam’s dad never made much fuss. He would have a cake for the two of them to eat, a card and usually a small present. It wasn’t enough to change their daily routine. 

But Adam also knew that Nigel was different, had a different set of expectations. Harlan wasn’t much help when Adam had called, so he resorted to googling and reading articles on the internet. There were a lot of suggestions, many that Adam couldn't quite interpret, so he settled for what seemed to be the most universal.

They went out for dinner that Adam had paid for. Nigel seemed pleased enough, content as he usually was when they spent time together. Now, the sun had long ago set and Adam was ready to unveil his second present for his lover.

“ That you, Adam, darling?”

Adam stepped out from where he was ensconced in the shadows. He felt his lips twitching upwards when Nigel smiled brightly, patting his lap instead of the cushion beside him.

“ I thought you’d gone straight to bed after eating all of that pasta, gorgeous.” Nigel ashed his cigarette to rest his palms on the curves of Adam’s hips, fingertips delving below the knitted sweater, stretching the band of his flannel pants to snap against his pale skin. “ Glad you’ve come back out to see me.”

“ Nigel, it’s your birthday. I want to spend time with you.” Adam pressed his ass down into the older man’s lap.

“ If you’re tired, you can sleep. But I’m not fucking complaining.”

Adam smiled a little bit, pressed a kiss to the tattoo on Nigel’s neck. He waited to kiss the other’s lips, weary of the tobacco and nicotine. Nigel let his head fall back against the sofa and pressed his large hands under the concealing fabric. His fingers were flexing, beginning to squeeze and knead Adam’s cheeks in the way that made him filled with arousal, unsure of what to do with his body--but they stopped, halted midway instead to finger at the delicate pattern.

“ Oh, Adam…” 

He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, the anxiety returning. What if Nigel didn’t like this? 

“ Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t believe this.”

Adam’s worry wasn’t abating quick enough, he could feel the threat of tears at his eyes, that he’d been so stupid to even think this was a good idea. 

But then he was being lifted, rising into the air with Nigel’s hands still cupping his ass, his grip tighter as he carried Adam back into the hallway. 

“ Nigel! Please,--”

“ You minx, Adam. I need you out of these fucking pants so I can see your hot fucking ass in lingerie. _Lingerie_ , oh my fucking God you do know the way to a man’s heart, darling.” Nigel was kissing all over Adam’s forehead, the line of his hair down his temple to press quick pecks to his lips and cheeks. 

Adam was trying hard to understand the appeal of men in women’s underwear. He didn’t quite get it when reading about the concept, and was still attempting to understand why Nigel’s pupils were so blown with arousal so quickly, the possessive way that he set Adam down on the duvet cover and immediately caged him in, initiating insistent kisses while pressing their pelvises together. In the end, Adam knew that he didn’t have to understand all of the things that turned Nigel on, he just had to be glad that he was the one to do it.

It was a contagious thing, too. Adam could feel the blood rushing to his own cock, drawing uninhibited moans and whimpers from his lungs. He could feel the pre-cum sticking to the front of the panties where his erection strained against the sheer red lace. 

Nigel was not a patient man, especially in sex. Adam liked that Nigel took initiative with everything, because he was often too afraid to. Tonight was no different in that regard--the way that Nigel untied Adam’s pants and pushed them down to his ankles, yanking their shirts off and laying each of them bare as quickly as possible.

Except for Adam, whose hips were still adorned by expensive fabric. 

“ Fucking hell.” Nigel had stepped back from the mattress, one hand still on Adam’s thigh as he admired the weeping cock of his lover trapped by silk, his narrow hips shaped and accentuated by alluring red bands. “ Can you roll over for me, darling?”

Adam nodded slowly, turned onto his stomach, pushing his ass up because he really was aroused now.

A small noise came out of Adam’s lips when Nigel’s hands returned to his backside. He pressed his face into the blankets, smothering all other sensations outside of Nigel’s touch.

Nigel was tugging on the lace, pulling it tighter against his skin before spreading his palms over the surrounding smooth skin. Adam knew what he looked like in the mirror--he was aware that his form was shaped by the underwear, made more alluring. 

“ I’m gonna fuck you with these on, Adam.” Nigel was pressing his thumb between his cheeks, circling his hole through the fabric. Adam’s breath hitched in his throat, he reached a hand down to palm himself through the foreign garment. “ You’re so good to me, darling.”

The press of Nigel’s pelvis against Adam’s backside retreated momentarily, shifted back to leave nothing in its wake. Adam felt himself about to burst with need--he couldn’t just lie there, unattended. Nigel couldn’t rile him up and then just leave! He went to shift onto his back, only to have a hand stay his hip. Another pull at the panties, riding them up and creating pleasant friction against his perineum, his sensitive, swollen balls. 

“ Ni-Nigel, please…” 

“ Love it when you beg for me, baby.” 

Nigel’s breath was on his ass, the sensitive skin raised with goosebumps before a tongue following, licking thick stripes where Adam was most vulnerable. His nose was nuzzling in between Adam’s cheeks, the pointy tip of his tongue delving inside. Adam’s eyes were shut, his mouth open. Nigel was opening him up, inside of him in the most intimate way and Adam was losing his mind.

“ I need you,” Adam panted into the down-comforter, dipping his fingers below the waistband and gripping the base of his own shaft.

“ Yeah, you fucking do. Wearing this tiny thing, you need a cock in you, hm?” Nigel bit the fleshy part of his ass. His mouth left, leaving a loosened rim and saliva in its wake. Two lubed fingers replaced it, heavy enough to make Adam feel full and safe. Adam pushed back, moaning. “ God, Adam. Giving me the best fucking birthday, darling.” 

“ Yes, that’s what I want.”

The blunt head of Nigel’s cock was at his hole.

“ To give you a good birthday, Nigel. I love you.”

Nigel’s hips flush with his ass, his thick length pressing against Adam’s prostate.

“ Not a good birthday, darling.”

Nigel was rocking his hips back and forth, slow thrusts that made Adam’s body clench around him. It wasn’t enough, it was too much.

“ The fucking best.”

Adam was whining, trying to move his own body into getting Nigel to go faster. It wasn’t nearly nearly enough, not yet. Why wasn’t Nigel doing more, making pleasure for himself?

“ Nigel--more!,” Adam whispered into his forearm, running his hands over his face. This was the fine line, it wasn’t enough, it was too much. Nigel knew better, he knew what Adam’s limits were. His body needed a stable amount of pleasure, not this tickling tease. It made his mouth dry, his lungs seize up, and his cock spasm.

“ Louder, gorgeous.”

“ Please,” he gasped, grinding back futilely when Nigel stilled his movements.

The thrusting started up again, but it was never enough. Nigel’s lips were pressing against his shoulder blades, gentle kisses to the crook of his neck while words slipped into his ear. A large hand replaced his own along his cock. It squeezed and stroked, just as Nigel pulled the words from his mouth.

“ Come on, darling. Give me a great birthday, fucking scream my name.”

“ N-no..,” Adam protested weakly. Nigel pressed his free hand into the swell of his perineum, thrust the head of his cock hard into his prostate. It was what Adam wanted and Nigel couldn’t stop. 

“ There! Nigel, please--please do that again. O- _oh_!” 

Nigel was generous with Adam. He gave to the extent that Adam needed it, not any more. He wrung pleasure from his shaking, pale form with hand and cock, trapping Adam between the two. This was enough.

“ Yeah, baby. I want you to fucking cum for me, cum in those fucking panties for me, Adam.”

Adam nodded, uncontrollable pleasure coursing through him. Nigel knew how to play him like a fiddle, which buttons to press and levers to pull. He could feel his vision dimming, blurring. His nerves were jumping, muscles tensing when the orgasm pulsed through his cock. Nigel’s hand was wet with Adam’s semen, the lace was soaked with it, and Nigel was pounding into his sensitive hole, and it was all too much.

Adam was babbling, shying away from the touch. 

“ Oh, darling. It’s okay, God--fuck, I’m gonna fill you up, baby,” Nigel grunted, burying himself with a final thrust. 

The liquid warmth was not only in Adam’s ass, but spreading through his body in a calming, pulsating rhythm. He blinked slowly, whined softly when Nigel backed up from him. The panties were slipping back to where they should be, the lace now wet on both ends as Nigel’s release began to leak out of him.

“ I love you, Nigel.” 

Adam rolled onto his back, ignoring the ache in his lumbar spine. Nigel was lying on his side nearby. He was waiting for Adam to come down from the tingling high, so they could touch again without it being too much. 

“ Ready, darling?”

When Adam nodded his assent, Nigel helped him out of the soiled underwear. “ You’re fucking brilliant, Adam. I love you, too.”

“ Should I wear these on all holidays?”

Nigel gave him a toothy grin, the twinkle in his eye one that Adam was familiar with. 

“ Oh, not these, darling. I’ll buy you all the lingerie you could ever need. Don’t you worry your pretty ass.”


End file.
